Ghost!
by KyBlacklist
Summary: (Chap 4 UP!) Hei, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada kalian. Apa kalian percaya HANTU? Well –ada yang menjawab iya ataupun tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang penting –menurutku, hal itu adalah AKU BISA MELIHAT HANTU! –Taehyung. /BTS fic. VJin/JinV inside. RnR please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**GHOST!**

Summary : **Hei, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada kalian. Apa kalian percaya HANTU? Well –ada yang menjawab iya ataupun tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang penting –menurutku, hal itu adalah AKU BISA MELIHAT HANTU! –Taehyung. /BTS fic. VJin/JinV inside. RnR please! :)**

Cast : **BTS member.**

Warning : **Typho(s), Sho-ai, Other.**

**-000-**

**.**

**/**

**.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya –gelisah. Yah, pemuda itu terus menerus bergerak kesana kemari. Karna tak nyaman, Taehyung –pemuda tadi, bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Ish! Kenapa susah sekali untuk tidur," Kesal Taehyung. Ia pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan pelan –takut membangunkan member yang lain. Kakinya berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang tengah.

Taehyung melihat jam dinding di sana –jam 12 malam. Hah, biasanya ia akan segera terlelap ke dalam mimpi –apalagi kalau sehabis _perform_, pasti langsung tewas seketika.

**PUK!** –Taehyung menegang. Si-siapa yang menepuk pundaknya? –Pikirnya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Taehyung menengok ke belakang, dan ia melihat hantu tampan –Ish! Dia bukan hantu, itu Seok Jin. Huft, Taehyung bernapas lega. Ku kira benar-benar ada hantu di Dorm ini –Pikirnya lagi.

"Kau… tidak tidur Taehyung-ah?" Seok Jin bertanya pada Taehyung yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan sedang melamun melihat jam dinding. Memangnya ada yang menarik dari jam itu? –Batin Jin.

"A-ah, aku tidak bisa tidur Jin Hyung," Jawab Taehyung pelan.

"Ingin kubuatkan susu agar kau segera tertidur?" Taehyung mengangguk. Yah, lebih baik begitu daripada begadang semalaman saat pagi nanti ada _schedule_.

Merekapun beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju dapur. Taehyung duduk diam di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Jin yang sedang membuatkan susu untuknya.

**SET!** –Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya kaget. A-apa yang tadi lewat di belakang Jin Hyung? –Batin Taehyung takut. Hih! Ia tidak mau berpikiran negatif seperti tadi –di dalam Dorm ada hantunya.

"_Taehyung~"_ Su-suara siapa itu? Taehyung merasakan bisikan dari telinga kirinya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang, ia takut.

"_Taehyung~"_ Suara aneh itu memanggil lagi. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak penakut! Tapi bila ada suara aneh yang memanggilmu hanya lewat bisikan udara –dan kau pun hanya berdua disana… Itu sangatlah HORROR!

"Taehyung-ah,"

"HUWAA!" Taehyung menjerit kaget ketika Seok Jin sudah ada di depannya sambil membawa segelas susu hangat. Jin mengernyitkan dahinya –bingung. Kenapa Taehyung sampai menjerit begitu saat melihatnya? Apakah wajahnya terlalu tampan? Itu hanya kepercayaan diri Jin yang terlalu narsis.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa berteriak begitu?" Jin bertanya pada Taehyung yang terlihat mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia tidak habis lari _Sprint_, 'kan?

"Kau kenapa Taehyung-ah?" Segera saja Jin mengampiri Taehyung dan memegang kedua pundaknya yang naik turun –masih mengambil nafas. Wajah mereka saat ini sangatlah dekat. Kalau dilihat seperti ini, Taehyung terlihat mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Dia tidak benar-benar habis berlari _Sprint_ 'kan? Ck, ayolah Jin! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Mana mungkin itu terjadi.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk –tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu saat sadar kalau wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Jemari Jin dengan pelan mengangkat dagu Taehyung yang daritadi terus menunduk –yah walaupun deru nafasnya sudah stabil kembali. Kini, wajah mereka berhadapan dan kedua sepasang mata itu saling menatap.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau lihat Taehyung-ah?" Jin bertanya pelan, karena wajah mereka begitu dekat. Taehyung mengangguk dan hendak menjawabnya namun –**CUP!** Entah sadar atau tidak Taehyung langsung memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dan secara tidak sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jin kaget tentu saja, tapi melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang ketakutan itu –tunggu! Takut? Yah, saat Taehyung hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jin, ia langsung menutup matanya takut dan mendekat kearah Jin. Well, –secara tiba-tiba seorang wanita bergaun putih melayang di belakang Jin, sambil memutar kepalanya 180 derajat, ITU SANGAT HORROR!

**CTEK! **

Tiba-tiba lampu dapur mati begitu saja. Membuat Taehyung semakin mendekat kearah Jin dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Jin memundurkan wajahnya, tapi masih tetap memeluk Taehyung. "Apa yang terjadi?" Jin heran –tentu saja. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menjadi penakut begini –Well, yang Seok Jin tahu Taehyung adalah orang yang hiperaktif, benar bukan? Lalu, lampu dapur mati dalam sekejap –Memangnya Manajer-hyung belum membayar tagihan listriknya? Jin terus bertanya-tanya.

"H-hyung…" Jin menoleh kearah Taehyung. "Di-di be-belakang m-mu…" Kenapa Taehyung jadi gagap begitu?

"Apa Taehyung-ah? Ada apa di belakangku?" Jin ingin membalikkan badannya ke belakang –tapi segera di cegah oleh Taehyung. "Ja-jangan Hyung… ja-jangan melihatnya…" Taehyung menarik tubuh Jin untuk bangkit dari kursi lalu dengan cepat membawanya kembali ke kamar. Tanpa meminum susunya terlebih dahulu, Taehyung langsung bergerak cepat ke atas ranjangnya lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jin yang melihatnya kembali bingung. Ia penasaran dengan sikap Taehyung malam ini. Yah, walaupun Jin juga tahu kalau Taehyung itu termasuk member yang ANEH –tapi, ini terlihat SANGAT ANEH. Tidak biasanya Taehyung terlihat ketakutan seperti itu. "Lebih baik aku kembali tidur." Jin pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke alam mimpinya meskipun masih banyak pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Aku tanyakan besok saja."

**+BTS+**

"Yoongi?"

"Ya, Hyung?" Suga menoleh kearah Jin. Yah, mereka sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Tolong bangunkan member yang lain, ne?" Suga mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah."

Suga berjalan menuju kamar mereka –tapi sebelum itu ia ingin ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat seseorang sedang tiduran di sana. Itu Jung Kook 'kah? Suga bertanya-tanya. Lalu dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah tapi, "Hyung!"

Suga menoleh ke belakang –dan mendapati Jung Kook ada disana. Lalu, yang tadi dilihatnya siapa? Suga dengan cepat menoleh ke arah ruang tengah dan –kosong, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Suga mengerjapkan matanya –Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi, pikirnya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Jung Kook bertanya saat melihat tingkah aneh Hyung-nya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Apa semuanya sudah bangun?" Jung Kook menggeleng. "Taehyung Hyung tidak mau beranjak dari ranjangnya."

Suga mengangguk, "Baiklah, kau ke meja makan saja sana. Biar aku lihat si Taehyung itu," Jung Kook pun pergi ke ruang makan. Sedangkan Suga segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka tanpa menyadari ada siluet bayangan yang terus mengikutinya dari ruang tengah.

**CKLEK!**

Suga membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati J-Hope sedang berusaha membangunkan Taehyung yang masih bergelung dengan selimut. Suga pun mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa ia tidak mau bangun?" J-Hope menggeleng tidak tahu. Biasanya Taehyung akan bersemangat bila sudah mendengar kata 'makan'. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan membuka selimutnyapun Taehyung tidak mau.

"Aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya, tapi ia tetap seperti itu." Kemudian J-Hope berbisik pada Suga, "Ada yang aneh dengan Taehyung,"

"Apa itu?" Suga bertanya namun di jawab gelengan kembali oleh J-Hope, "Entahlah, akupun tak tahu."

"Yasudah, kau duluan saja, Hoseok. Biar aku yang bertanya padanya,"

"Baiklah." J-Hope bangun dari sisi ranjang Taehyung lalu keluar kamar, menyisakan Suga dan Taehyung… juga bayangan itu.

"Sekarang hanya ada aku, bukalah selimutmu Taehyung-ah." Dengan perlahan Taehyung menampakkan wajahnya dan membuka selimutnya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Taehyung duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Lalu ia melihat Suga dan bernapas lega. Apa ia harus menceritakannya? Tapi, ia tidak mau mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Suga Hyung. Aku baik," Taehyung memberikan cengiran bodohnya. "Tidak mau cerita?" Taehyung menggeleng, dan beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Ayo segera makan Hyung! Aku lapar!" Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut melihat Jimin ada di depan pintu.

"Akhirnya kau mau bangun juga…" Jimin pura-pura terharu, Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Apa-apan wajahnya itu?

"Sudahlah, ayo segera makan. Nanti kita bisa telat." Suga muncul dari belakang Taehyung dan segera menarik dua orang itu menuju ruang makan.

**-At Meja Makan(?)-**

Rap Monster yang melihat kedatangan Suga serta Taehyung dan Jimin berseru heboh. "Owh! Akhirnya _uri_ Taehyungie beranjak dari ranjangnya," Jin yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke arah mereka –lebih tepatnya ke arah Taehyung. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Taehyung yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jin langsung mengalihkan padangannya. Ia jadi teringat saat ia secara tidak sadar mengecup bibir Jin! Oh My! Itu kejadian yang sangat memalukan! Ingat, MEMALUKAN!

"Suga Hyung… siapa yang ada di belakangmu?" Suga yang mendengar pertanyaan Jung Kook langsung menoleh ke belakang. Di sana ada Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Bukan Jimin Hyung atau Taehyung Hyung… tapi di belakang punggung Taehyung,"

Sontak mereka semua menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Ada siapa di belakangku?"

**DEG! **–Taehyung jadi teringat kembali kejadian tadi malam saat ia melihat -! Oh se-sebentar, kenapa suasana di sini menjadi tegang? Dan kenapa semua member melihat Taehyung –lebih tepatnya ke arah belakang Taehyung dengan pandangan yang terkejut? Jangan-jangan…

"Manajer-hyung!" A-apa? Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan benar –itu Manajer-hyung.

"Kenapa kalian belum bersiap-siap? Kalian lupa kalau hari ini jadwal kita padat!" Para member Bangtan yang mendengar itu langsung memakan sarapannya dengan cepat termasuk Taehyung yang memang sedaritadi kelaparan.

Tak sadarkah bahwa, ada seorang wanita yang sedang melihat kalian… member Bangtan?

**.**

**/**

**.**

**-000-**

**Hallo! Ini FF BTS pertamaku! Lagi suka banget sama BTS! Jadi terpikir buat Fic-nya.**

**Semoga tidak jelek ya…**

**Mohon Review-nya! :)**

**-Kay-**


	2. Chapter 2

**GHOST!**

Summary : **Hei, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada kalian. Apa kalian percaya HANTU? Well –ada yang menjawab iya ataupun tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang penting –menurutku, hal itu adalah AKU BISA MELIHAT HANTU! –Taehyung. /BTS fic. VJin/JinV inside. RnR please! :)**

Cast : **BTS member.**

Warning : **Typho(s), Sho-ai, Other.**

**-000-**

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Hoy, V!" Taehyung yang kaget langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dan itu adalah Jimin.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya diam seperti itu," Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan –tidak tahu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Hari ini rasanya malas sekali untuk bergerak, apalagi menjahili yang lain."

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jimin mengerutkan dahinya –bingung. Benar-benar bukan Taehyung sekali. Jimin menempatkan kedua tangannya di pundak Taehyung lalu, "KEMBALIKAN TAEHYUNGKU YANG DULUU!"

Teriakan spontan Jimin membuat semua member termasuk _make-up artist _mereka menoleh ke arah Jimin juga Taehyung yang memasang wajah _Blank_Tae-nya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyung?!" Jung Kook bertanya pada Jimin. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan teriakan Jimin. Dengan perlahan Jimin menghampiri Jung Kook lalu berkata, "Salah satu _Partner in crime_ kita berubah Jung Kook-_ie_!"

Jung Kook masih tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Jimin berdecak kesal, "Masih tidak mengerti juga?" Jung Kook menggeleng.

"Hah, maksudku, _uri_ Taehyungie sudah tiada. Yang ada hanya Kim Taehyung yang diam dan pemalas," Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Aku masih Kim Taehyung! Asli! _Limited Edision_!"

Member Bangtan yang ada disana –kecuali _Maknae Line,_ hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli. Untuk apa mengurus tiga _maknae_ gila itu? –kecuali untuk Jung Kook mungkin, karna yah, dia masih polos.

"Ish! Apa yang kalian ributkan? Kita sebentar lagi tampil! Dan Taehyung, jangan loyo seperti itu! Kau itu masih muda!" Mendengar ceramah Suga, senyum jahil Taehyung terlihat. Ck, sepertinya Taehyung asli sudah kembali -_-.

"Jadi, kau mengaku kalau kau sudah tua, Hyung?" Suga yang mendengarnya langsung menjitak kepala Taehyung. "Lebih baik kau diam saja seperti tadi, Tae. Kalau sudah kembali kau akan berubah menjadi _little evil_, kau tahu?"

"Aku lebih nyaman menjadi Kim Taehyung yang seperti ini, Yoongi Hyung…" Suga hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bangtan! 5 menit lagi kalian tampil! Bersiap-siaplah!" Mendengar intruksi, semua member Bangtan kembali bersiap-siap dan melupakan kejadian aneh-dan-tidak-penting dari _Maknae Line._

**.**

Aksi panggung mereka dapat membuat para penggemar berteriak histeris. Ya, BTS sukses untuk menjadi salah satu pembuka acara di sebuah konser musik. Dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka menyudahi _performance_ mereka diiringi dengan riuh tepuk tangan meriah. Mereka pun kembali ke backstage dan menunggu di salah satu ruangan tersedia bertuliskan –BTS _Room_.

"Hey! Jangan acak-acak rambutku! Aduh! Kau ini kenapa, sih?!"

"Ya! Taehyung! Kembalikan kacamata hitamku, wey!"

"Park Jimin! Jangan menyetel lagu keras-keras! Kau tidak lihat kami semua lelah?!"

"Hyung! Bagi makananmu padaku! Aish! Aku lapar, Hyung!"

"Hey! Ini minum punya siapa? Aku habiskan ya!"

"Ada yang membawa penutup telinga? Kenapa disini berisik sekali!"

Yah, seperti itulah keramaian di BTS _Room_. Lebih baik kita _skip_ saja, oke? Ini tidak baik untuk ditiru ya! #dibuangNamjoon.

**+BTS+**

**-At BTS Dorm-**

Terlihat tiga orang _namja_ yang duduk melingkar di atas karpet di ruang tengah. Mereka –atau lebih tepatnya dua orang _namja_ disana melihat dengan intens _namja_ yang satu lagi. Mereka adalah J-Hope dan Jimin. Sedangkan yang tatap adalah Taehyung.

"Jadi, ceritakan pada kami apa penyebab kau jadi pendiam dan tidak bertingkah?" Jimin mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan J-Hope. Taehyung menghela napasnya –haruskah ia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam? Sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang menolak agar Taehyung tetap diam. Mungkinkah hantu itu? Tapi-

"Hey! Kenapa kau malah melamun sendiri? Jawab pertanyaan Hoseok Hyung tadi!" Jimin berseru tidak sabar. _Well_, sepertinya Jimin benar-benar penasaran.

Ah, sepertinya Taehyung kembali melamun. "Baiklah jadi ak-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya, Taehyung kembali melihat hantu wanita itu sedang menatapnya tajam. Dengan perlahan hantu itu mendekat ke tengah-tengah J-Hope dan Jimin.

Taehyung yang melihatnya melongo. Ke-kenapa wa-wanita itu kembali lagi? A-apa ia penunggu dorm ini? –Pikirnya.

"Err… Hyung, kau merasa dingin tidak?" Jimin bertanya sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang secara tiba-tiba dingin. Yah, tangan hantu itu menyentuh tengkuk Jimin –walaupun tembus pandang, tapi Jimin bisa merasakannya.

"Kau benar, kenapa tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri semua, ya?" Taehyung yang melihat itu semua ingin rasanya berteriak HANTU ITU ADA DI TENGAH-TENGAH KALIAN! –Tapi, kenapa rasanya suaranya mendadak susah sekali untuk keluar. Dan kelopak matanya yang berair karena tidak bisa berkedip.

"Taehyung, kau merasa merinding tidak?" J-Hope bertanya pada Taehyung yang terlihat melongo. Jimin tiba-tiba bangkit dan berkata, "Di sini dingin sekali! Aku ke kamar saja. Aku duluan, ne!" Jimin pun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, J-Hope, dan… hantu itu.

"Taehyung? Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" J-Hope menggucang-guncangkan bahu Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tetap melihat pada satu arah –wanita itu.

"H-hyung…"

"Apa? Jangan membuatku takut Taehyung-ah!" J-Hope mulai dilanda kepanikan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang lain sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan, dan yang ada di dorm hanya ia, Jimin, Taehyung, dan -oh! Jin tidak ikut belanja, 'kan?

"Jin Hyung! Kemarilah! Cepat!"

Jin yang sedang membereskan dapur mendengar teriakan J-Hope yang memanggil namanya panik. Dengan segera Jin membersihkan tangannya lalu mengelapnya dan bergegas ke ruang tengah.

"Ada ap-?" Tidak. Tidak lagi. Jin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat kondisi Taehyung yang fokus melihat ke satu arah dan wajahnya tampak pucat. Ini seperti kemarin malam –Pikirnya.

"Hoseok, kau ke kamar saja temani Jimin. Biar aku yang mengatasi Taehyung,"

"Kau yakin Hyung?" Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu."

J-Hope melenggang pergi dan hanya ada Jin juga Taehyung. Dan jangan lupakan Hantu wanita itu yang sejak tadi terus melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan duduk di hadapannya –tanpa tahu ia sudah membelakangi hantu wanita itu.

"Taehyung-ah," Tetap diam.

"Taehyung kau mendengarku?" Tetap tidak merespon. Jin melihat kelopak mata Taehyung yang berair. Ia tidak berkedip? Pikirnya.

"Taehyunng-ah, berkediplah," Taehyung tetap diam mematung. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa kembali sadar? Jin mengingat-ngingat dan –Apakah ia harus menciumnya seperti waktu itu? Ah tidak! Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Tapi, kalau itu berhasil, apa boleh buat?

Dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, Jin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung yang tetap diam mematung. Perlahan, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan Taehyung dan ia mulai melumatnya lembut. Taehyung yang perlahan-lahan mulai kembali sadar langsung melotot kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wajah Jin yang sangat dekat dan memandangnya lembut, serta bibirnya yang dilumat oleh bibir Jin… ini di luar pikiran Taehyung. _Well_, tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Taehyung mereka dapat berciuman dengan lembut seperti ini. Karna matanya terasa perih, Taehyung menutup kelopak matanya seolah-olah ia menikmati ciuman lembut itu. Atau memang ia menikmatinya?

Jin yang melihat Taehyung kembali sadar mulai melepaskan ciuman itu. Taehyung yang merasakan bibir Jin menjauh terus mendekati Jin. Taehyung… ingin melakukannya lagi. Ya, melakukan ciuman yang seperti tadi. Jin yang melihat Taehyung terus mendekat dan ingin mendapatkan bibirnya, ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung intens.

"Dengar Taehyung-ah," Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya dan tatapan mereka bertemu kembali.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya –tidak mau. Tidak. Ia tidak mau bercerita karna… seperti kejadian tadi, Taehyung bisa menyimpulkan tatapan tajam dari sang hantu. Ya, tatapannya mengatakan bahwa, ia tidak boleh bercerita. Kecuali, kalau orang itu bisa melihat hantu itu seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Tidak senang bila aku mengetahui ceritamu?" Jin bertanya –penasaran. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Hyung. Ta-tapi…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jin kembali mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu berkata, "Baiklah, tak apa bila kau tidak mau. Tapi, kalau kau ingin bercerita, datanglah padaku, _ne_?"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Jin pun tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap kepala Taehyung. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kau pergi saja ke kamar, karna aku akan kembali ke dapur. Aku tidak mau kau sendirian dan mengalami yang seperti tadi."

Taehyung kembali mengangguk lalu pergi –tapi sebelum itu, "Jin Hyung…"

"_Waeyo?_" Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jin. "Terimakasih untuk yang tadi," Ucap Taehyung malu-malu lalu langsung pergi ke kamar mereka. Jin yang melihatnya membalas pelan, "Sama-sama Taehyung-_ie_,"

**.**

**/**

**.**

**-000-**

**TBC**

**Hai~ Ini next chapnya. Maaf pendek ya, soalnya saya lagi sibuk buat persiapan UN, jadi… yah, begitulah :D**

**Chap berikutnya pasti lebih panjang kok :)**

**Dan untuk chapter sebelumnya, SAYA LUPA TULIS TBC!#plaked**

**Huhu, maaf ya.. otak saya penuh dengan segala macam materi pelajaran jadi… begitulah. Intinya Fic ini masih Lanjut :)**

**Dan WAW, senang sekali ternyata banyak dapet review dari kalian~ Terimakasih banyak.. semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)**

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**Thisismyself1999; VKookJin 3; suyanq; Jisaid; Jung Sara; suzy. ; evilhun; Drizzle mato; Phunny****08; KimmyDJHS.**

**Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu ya, saya juga megang laptop sembunyi-sembunyi dari ortu#jangan ditiru. Jadi ga bisa lama-lama+panjang-panjang(?)**

**Mohon Review lagi ya~ :)**

**Terimakasih,**

**-Kay-**


	3. Chapter 3

GHOST!

Summary : **Hei, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada kalian. Apa kalian percaya HANTU? Well –ada yang menjawab iya ataupun tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang penting –menurutku, hal itu adalah AKU BISA MELIHAT HANTU! –Taehyung. /BTS fic. VJin/JinV inside. RnR please! :)**

Cast : **BTS member.**

Warning : **Typho(s), Sho-ai, Other.**

**-000-**

**.**

**/**

**.**

Hari ini BTS sedang _free job_. Jadi, Rap Monster –sang _Leader_ mengusulkan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Sekaligus _refreshing_ untuk _schedule_ padat beberapa hari yang lalu." Member yang sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah tidak terlalu merespon ucapan ketua mereka.

J-Hope melirik semua member disana lewat majalah yang sedang dibacanya, ada Jimin dan Jung Kook yang sedang bermain _Play Station_, Suga yang tidur terlentang di atas karpet, V yang sedang tiduran di paha Jin sambil menyoraki Jimin dan Jung Kook, dan Jin sendiri mengusap kepala V dengan lembut sambil sesekali ikut menyoraki Jimin dan Jung Kook.

"Namjoon," Rap Monster yang mendengar J-Hope memanggil namanya langsung menoleh dan menjawab, "Ada apa?"

"Aku setuju untuk usulanmu tadi," Rap Monster tersenyum senang karena ada seorang yang menganggapnya ada. #pukpukNamjoon.

"Baiklah! Semuanya kita pergi ke Lotte World!" V yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dari paha Jin lalu berseru senang. "Ayo! Ayo! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi kesana,"

"Yah! Jimin Hyung! Kau curang! Aku jadi kalah 'kan," Jimin hanya tertawa bangga karena menang yang didasari oleh kecurangannya sendiri. "Hahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa menang juga,"

Jung Kook yang mendengar Jimin terus tertawa bangga hanya merengut kesal, "Aku juga ikut ke Lotte World! Jimin Hyung tidak asik,"

Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan berseru juga, "Aku juga ikut!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yoongi Hyung? Dia masih tidur begitu," Jung Kook melihat Suga yang masih berada di alam mimpi. V dan J-Hope seketika berpandangan lalu mengeluarkan seringaian jahat. Lalu merekapun pergi ke kamar mandi. Member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar orang jail,"

Kemudian V dan J-Hope datang kembali sambil menenteng satu buah ember sedang berisikan air. Niatnya ingin menyiram Suga tapi sebelum itu –"BOOO!"

**BYUR!**

Suga tiba-tiba bangun dan mengagetkan dua orang jahat –V dan J-Hope yang berencana akan menyiramnya. Karna kaget, V dan J-Hope reflek menjatuhkan embernya dan malah berujung mengenai semua member yang ada disana. _Well_ –ruang tengah kebanjiran.

"Yahh! Kenapa harus aku yang kena airnya?!" Jimin berseru tidak senang dan Jung Kook pun menimpali, "Bukan hanya kau Hyung, tapi kita semua! Kecuali Yoongi Hyung dan Jin Hyung." Yah, secara Jin memang sudah beranjak dari karpet dan duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Suga langsung berlari menjauh saat ia berteriak.

"Huahaha! Rasakan itu! Salahkan saja Taehyung juga Hoseok!"

Yah, itulah aktifitas pagi mereka.

**+BTS+**

**Skip –At Lotte World.**

"Wahh… ramai sekali," Member yang lain terpana sejenak. _Well_ –ini hari minggu, jadi banyak pengunjung yang menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka ke tempat ini.

"Ukh, padahal aku ingin sekali naik _rollercoaster_…" Jimin mengangguk setuju atas ucapan V. Yah, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkunjung kemari karena jadwal padat mereka.

"Kau tidak lihat Taehyung-ah? Antriannya panjang sekali," J-Hope menimpali. Mereka semua hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya semangat mereka telah menurun.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita naik komedi putar saja?" Mendengar ucapan Rap Monster, member Bangtan menatapnya tajam.

"Yang benar saja?!"

Rap Monster hanya tertawa mengejek. "Aku tau kalian semua pasti takut bukan?"

"Siapa yang takut?!" Rap Monster melirik ke arah sampingnya –disana ada Suga yang dari tadi diam saja. Lalu mereka semua menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Suga bertanya tidak senang. Apa-apaan melihatnya dengan tatapan mengejek begitu?

"Pfftt, tak kusangka ternyata Yoongi Hyung takut bermain komedi putar." Jimin berkata sambil menahan tawanya. "Siapa bilang?! Aku tidak takut untuk permainan anak kecil seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, ayo naik saja kalau begitu," Ucapan V dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain –kecuali Jin dan Jung Kook yang ragu-ragu.

"Err… kau serius Hyung-deul?" Jung Kook bertanya pada semua member yang ada disana.

"Tentu saja! Apa… kau takut juga Jung Kook-ie?" Jung Kook langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tentu saja tidak Jimin Hyung! Hanya saja…" Jung Kook tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya –tapi ia menyikut siku Jin yang ada disampingnya. Jin yang merasa disikut/? oleh Jung Kook menghela nafas.

"Begini semuanya… kalian… tidak malu dilihat oleh banyak pengunjung yang menaiki komedi putarnya?" mendengar ucapan Jin, member yang lain menoleh ke arah tempat komedi putar. Dan ternyata… pengunjung yang menaiki komedi putar adalah… anak kecil! Sekali lagi, ANAK KECIL! Rata-rata adalah anak berumur tiga sampai sepuluh tahun.

Bisa kalian bayangkan kalau member Bangtan yang kece, tampan, keren, dan sebangsanya naik komedi putar bersama –uhuk- anak kecil? Dan berteriak 'HOREEE!' layaknya anak kecil? Dan juga menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang diputar disana? Lalu harus mendengar teriakan ibu-ibu yang ada disana? Mati saja deh. Bisa-bisa harga diri mereka sebagai member Boyband yang keren dan tampan juga _manly_ runtuh seketika.

"Ehm, baiklah. Komedi putar coret! Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?" Semua menatap takut pada orang yang yang mengatakan kalimat 'horror' –RUMAH HANTU!

"Jung Kook-ah, kau… serius?" Suga bertanya takut-takut. Jung Kook menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Iya Hyung! Pasti menyenangkan! Iya, 'kan Taehyung Hyung?"

V hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Padahal, pikirannya telah sampai pada kejadian tempo lalu. _Well_, mendengar kata Rumah 'HANTU' V jadi ingat tentang… hantu wanita itu. Ck! V adalah orang yang pemberani! Namun, kejadian yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang bisa melihat _'yang tidak perlu dilihat manusia' _–seketika membuat sisi penakutnya bangkit. Ia berpikir bahwa kalau mereka masuk kedalam Rumah HANTU, ia akan melihat para HANTU –walaupun tidak asli, tapi tetap saja! Bagaimana bila ternyata banyak 'mahkluk-mahkluk astral' yang tinggal disana? Bagaimana kalau ia melihat bermacam-macam HANTU? Melihat satu HANTU saja sudah membuatnya _paranoid_ sendiri –apalagi melihat kawan-kawannya?! Ia mungkin sudah mati –dan berkumpul bersama para HANTU yang pernah dilihatnya. Itu sangatlah HORROR! Dan ia bisa membayangkan-

"… hyung? Taehyung!" Teriakan Suga membuat V kembali ke dunia nyata. Hah, ia tadi sudah 'menjelajah' ke dunia bawah sadar rupanya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Daritadi dipanggil tidak menyahut," V kelabakan sendiri. "E-eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya melamun tadi," Member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya –kecuali Jin. Jin memperhatikan kelakuan V sedari tadi. Hmm, ada yang aneh sepertinya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Jadi pergi ke rumah hantunya?" Jung Kook bertanya pada para Hyung-nya. Semuanya mengangguk pasrah. Yah, maknae harus di utamakan –karena mereka semua menyayangi Jung Kook.

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi ke Rumah Hantu!" Teriak Jung Kook semangat. Yang lain mengikuti. Jung Kook, J-Hope, dan Jimin ada di depan –karena mereka terlalu bersemangat. Rap Monster dan Suga yang berjalan dengan malas-malasan di belakang. Lalu ada Jin dan V yang berada di paling belakang.

Jin melihat V yang berkeringat, apa ia kepanasan? Tapi, cuacanya tidak terlalu panas. Dan juga pandangan V yang terlihat takut akan… sesuatu. Apa ia takut pergi ke Rumah Hantu? Padahal seingat Jin, V adalah orang yang pemberani. Yah, semenjak kejadian di dapur, perilaku V sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Ia jadi lebih sering diam dan juga… melamun. _Well_ –seperti tadi contohnya. Hah… aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Pikirnya.

"Hyung…" Tiba-tiba saja V memangil Jin yang sedang berpikir tentang dirinya.

"Ada apa?" V menundukan kepalanya, lalu berkata lirih "Aku ingin cerita…"

Jin kaget tentu saja. Akhirnya! Rasa penasarannya akan segera hilang dan ia akan segera tahu tentang- "Tapi, setelah kita tiba di Dorm." Hahh… ternyata harus menunggu lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Taehyung-ah?" V mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau serius? Tapi wajahmu terlihat-,"

"Aku baik Hyung," V langsung memotong kalimat Jin dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu beritahu aku, ne?" V mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jin merangkul pudak V –yang membuat sang empunya kaget. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Ayo, Taehyung-ah. Sepertinya, kita tertinggal jauh."

Merekapun berjalan dengan sedikit cepat dan akhirnya sampai di belakang Suga dan Rap Monster.

"Hei, kalian kemana saja?" Rap Monster bertanya pada dua orang yang ada di barisan belakangnya. "Iya, untung saja aku sudah memesan tiket untuk kalian. Jadi kita bisa masuk bersama-sama." Timpal Suga sambil memperlihatkan empat tiket di tangannya.

"Tadi kami tertinggal, dan terimakasih Yoongi." Suga membalasnya dengan senyum gulanya –manis-. "Sama-sama Jin Hyung."

"Tapi… dimana Jung Kook, Jimin Hyung, dan Hoseok Hyung?" V bertanya kemudian. "Mereka sudah masuk duluan. Terlalu bersemangat," Jawab Rap Monster. V hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Selagi antrian berjalan, V yang asik melihat orang-orang di sekitar. Banyak orang dalam maupun luar negeri yang datang kesini. Hm, hari libur memang menyenangkan. Tapi menyebalkan karena harus menunggu lama untuk bagian antrian tiket.

"Tiketnya?" Penjaga tiket bertanya pada mereka –untuk mengambil tiket. Suga pun memberikan empat tiket tadi pada si penjaga.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Nikmatilah wisata horor di 'House Of Ghost'. Semoga menyenangkan!" Ucap si penjaga itu. Lalu mereka berempat pun masuk melalui pintu masuk 'House Of Ghost'.

Taehyung mencibir dalam hati, "Apanya yang menyenangkan masuk kedalam Rumah HANTU?! Itu menakutkan dasar _Ajusshi_ berkumis tebal". Yah, si penjaga tiket adalah seorang _Ajusshi_ berkumis tebal. Haha.

Mereka pun masuk beriringan –Rap Monster dan Suga di depan lalu Jin juga V berada di belakangnya. Setelah masuk melewati pintu masuk, mereka melewati terowongan yang sangat gelap –hanya diterangi oleh lilin-lilin kecil yang berada di sekitar dinding terowongan itu. Hawa dingin nan menusuk mulai menghampiri mereka. Oke –ini sudah mulai ternyata. Karena V yang berjalan perlahan, terpaksa Jin juga mengikutinya –karna hei! Ia tidak mau meninggalkan V sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Akibatnya mereka tertinggal cukup jauh dari Rap Monster juga Suga –yang sekarang berjalan semakin menjauh.

V terlihat pelan sekali saat berjalan. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk masuk ke tempat 'horor' ini –karena keadaan yang tidak bagus menurutnya. Bayangkan saja! Ia yang sudah pusing tujuh keliling untuk memikirkan 'hantu penghuni dorm' –itu hanya menurutnya, yang terus menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Taehyung. Memangnya apa salahku Tuhan? Sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat yang 'aneh-aneh' seperti ini –ratapnya. Lagipula kenapa ia seperti melihat wanita bergaun putih dan berambut panjang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya dan terus menatap –tunggu, TUNGGU SEBENTAR! Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya cepat lalu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya kembali dan –kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hufft, sepertinya V terlalu memikirkannya dan berujung ia yang mengalami halusinasi.

Dengan perlahan ia menengok ke sebelah kirinya –Jin yang terlihat biasa saja. Dan tanpa sengaja ia pun melihat kembali ke sebelah kanannya dan-

"GYYYAAAA!"

Jin kaget mendengar V yang berteriak kencang dan beringsut memeluknya. A-apa yang terjadi? Pikir Jin sedikit –gugup. Lalu ia pun bertanya, "Ada apa Taehyung-ah?"

"ADA HANTU!" Teriakan V teredam karena ia yang memeluk Jin erat –tapi Jin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja Taehyung-ah, namanya juga rumah hantu 'kan?" Jawab Jin tenang-tenang saja.

V ingin sekali memakan kepala Jin –karena ia sama sekali TIDAK PEKA! Oh atau haruskah V membuka mata batinnya? Tapi hei! Ia bukan Ustad! Namun setidaknya Jin bisa merasakan sedikit kepekaan akan makhluk astral yang BUATAN dan juga yang ASLI. Argh, lupakan saja. Jin memang mungkin tidak bisa merasakan kepekaan apapun –apalagi tentang perasaannya -hei! Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan perasaanya?! Akhh! Sudah lupakan! Pikirannya memang sudah ngawur sejak sebelum masuk ke tempat 'horor' ini.

"Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja?" V hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Jin –agar ia bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI!

Jin yang ditarik tangannya hanya pasrah saja mengikuti V yang membawanya –mungkin ke pintu keluar. Setelah berjalan cukup lama –dan diganggu juga dikagetkan oleh HANTU BUATAN, akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah hantu. V menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya!

Jin yang melihat ke sekitarnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia tidak melihat member yang lainnya –apa mereka belum keluar? Pikirnya.

"HOYYY!" Tiba-tiba teriakan yang tidak asing menyapa indra pendengaran mereka berdua. Itu teriakan J-Hope. Mereka pun berjalan menuju member lain yang sedang berkumpul di meja café yang tersedia di sana.

"Kenapa kalian baru keluar? Apa kalian berfoto dulu dengan hantu-hantu di sana?" celetuk Jimin. J-Hope pun menimpalinya, "Bukan mereka yang memintanya, tapi hantu-hantu itu yang meminta mereka untuk foto bersama." Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar lelucon –atau mungkin ejekan dari Jimin juga J-Hope.

"Sudahlah, berhenti. Kalian tidak lihat kalau mereka terlihat kelelahan Hyung-deul?" Tanya Jung Kook perhatian.

"Mungkin mereka dikejar-kejar para hantu disana karena meminta mereka untuk tanda tangan sebagai penggemar setia," Dan sekali lagi, mereka tertawa lepas –tanpa memperdulikan Jin dan V yang terlihat masih mengatur nafas mereka. Yah, mereka berlari dengan cepat saat masih berada didalam sana –untuk menghindari hantu disana. Bukan karena hantu disana ingin meminta tanda tangan mereka! Tapi V yang terlalu cepat berlari dan Jin yang terpaksa menyeimbangi –karena tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh V.

"Sudah berhenti. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" Rap Monster bertanya pada yang lainnya.

"Ehh? Tapi kan kita belum mencoba semua wahananya Namjoon Hyung!" Jung Kook berseru tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak lihat Jung Kook-ah? Antrian makin panjang dan banyak pula pengunjung yang terus berdatangan." Suga mengangguk setuju lalu ikut bicara, "Lagipula hari semakin terik."

"Yah, benar juga. Kalau kita menunggu dalam antrian panjang seperti itu, kita mungin akan seharian penuh berada disini." Ucap J-Hope.

"Dan juga, besok kita akan berhadapan dengan jadwal yang padat lagi. Jadi, jangan sampai kelelahan," Mereka semua mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke van." Semua mengikuti perintah sang ketua. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang –mungkin sekarang menjadi tiga orang kasat mata mengikuti mereka dari belakang menuju pintu keluar Lotte World.

**+BTS+**

**Perjalanan pulang –di dalam mobil van.**

Di dalam mobil semua member Bangtan terlihat asik dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri. Ada Suga yang tertidur, Jimin dan Jung Kook yang sedang asik bermain dengan Smartphone mereka, dan jangan lupakan Rap Monster yang mendengarkan lagu lewat Headphone-nya, juga J-Hope yang hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan di jalan lewat kaca jendela mobil. Ah, dan Jin juga V yang hanya diam saja –juga sang supir mereka yang terlihat fokus menyetir.

Ini memang keadaan yang sangat biasa –atau membosankan tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena,

**CKITTT!**

Si supir mobil yang mengerem mendadak. Otomatis seluruh member Bangtan terkejut –sampai Suga pun bangun dari tidurnya. Si supir –panggil saja dengan sebutan Joon terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia seperti melihat… bayangan seorang nenek tua yang langsung melintas di depan mobil van –itu sebabnya ia mengerem mendadak. Rap Monster yang duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi langsung melontarkan pertanyaan, "Apa yang terjadi Joon Hyung?"

Joon yang masih tidak fokus akhirnya ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Ia pun mulai menjawab pertanyaan Rap Monster. "Tadi aku seperti melihat seorang nenek yang melintas di depan. Karna kaget, aku langsung berhenti mendadak. Tapi sepertinya, tidak ada apa-apa ya?"

"Iya, mungkin kau kelelahan Hyung?" Joon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Yoongi, aku masih seperti biasanya."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita jalan kembali." Joon mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jin lalu mulai meng-_starter_ mobil. Tapi… kenapa mesinnya tidak mau menyala?

"Eh? Kenapa tidak mau menyala? Padahal tadi baik-baik saja." Joon mulai kebingungan. Member Bangtan pun ikut kebingungan.

**TUK TUK**

Kaca jendela depan berbunyi –karena seperti ada yang mengetuknya. Lalu dengan perlahan semua orang di dalam mobil menoleh ke arah depan dan-

**DEG!**

"INJAK PEDAL GASNYA HYUNGG!"

**BRUMM! CKKITT!**

Mobil van yang dikiranya mogok –langsung melesat cepat layaknya mobil yang sedang balapan.

Nenek tua yang berada di pinggir trotoar –tempat mobil van Bangtan berhenti tadi, hanya menyengir dan terkekeh menyeramkan.

"Khikhikhikhi"

**.**

**/**

**.**

**-000-**

**To Be Continued**

**Haloha~ Kay balik lagi bawa lanjutannya! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^**

**Dan maaf kalau ga ada kesan 'horor-horor' nya ya! Karna saya masih belajar (walaupun udah lama suka nonton sama baca genre horror/mystery) ^^**

**Reply Review dulu ya!**

**Sseokxjin** : Thanks a lot :) Ini udah update ya!

**BLANK D.M** : Saya belum pernah nonton film-nya :D Jadi saya ga tau jalan ceritanya/plaked. Haha iya emang, si Taehyung itu pencuri,/dibantingTae.

**Ega Taoris** : Wahh terimakasih :) Ini udah lanjut oke! ^^

**Thisismyself1999** : Katanya si Taehyung sih gitu /lirikatas. Tapi, entahlah… Tanya aja sama hantunya :D Saya juga mau kalau di cium sama Jin #dibunuhTae.

**RapByun** : Ini udah update ya! Itu udah takdir/? Si V :D

**Jung Sara** : Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Waktu chap 1 saya lupa kasih TBC/plaked.

**Qyraa** : Ini udah lanjuuttt ^^

**Suyanq** : Haha iya, emang mereka sweet/? Ini masih lanjut kok. Entahlah, saya juga bingung untuk slight couple, soalnya masih fokus sama JinV #diterormemberyanglain.

**Okee! Makasih banyak yang udah sempet review ataupun hanya sekedar baca (inginnya sih review juga xD) Tapi makasih banyak :)**

**Dan juga buat yang udah favorite-follow cerita ini^^ Terimakasih :)**

**Mohon Review lagi ya~ ^^**

**Terimakasih,**

**-Kay-**


	4. Chapter 4

**GHOST!**

Summary : **Hei, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada kalian. Apa kalian percaya HANTU? Well –ada yang menjawab iya ataupun tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang penting –menurutku, hal itu adalah AKU BISA MELIHAT HANTU! –Taehyung. /BTS fic. VJin/JinV inside. RnR please! :)**

Cast : **BTS member.**

Genre** : Horor, Romance. Slight! Humor.**

Warning : **Typho(s), Sho-ai, Other.**

**-000-**

**.**

**/**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan –tepatnya kamar, terlihat tujuh orang _namja_ yang sedang duduk melingkar. Keadaan di dalam remang-remang -karena hanya ada sebuah lilin kecil di tengah-tengah mereka. Yah, malam ini sedang mati listrik. Mereka semua adalah member Bangtan. Semuanya terlihat menunjukkan tatapan bertanya –atau lebih tepatnya penasaran pada salah satu member yang juga ikut duduk melingkar disana. Itu V. Yang ditatap hanya memasang raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Mereka semua tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat –sampai sebuah suara hinggap di telinga mereka semua.

"_Khikhikhi~"_

Semua member terlihat menegang –kaku. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian –sampai sebuah suara terdengar kembali.

"_Taehyung~"_

Merasa namanya disebut, V langsung menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"_Taehyung~"_

V terlihat kesal –karna suara tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. "Yaa! Enyahlah, kau hantu sialan!" Teriak V –masih menutup kedua telinganya.

Member yang lainnya mulai takut –karna melihat V seperti itu dan juga berteriak sendiri. Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.

"Hei, Taehyung-ah! Jangan berteriak begitu! Kau membuat kami semua takut!" Seru Jimin dengan sedikit –atau mungkin sudah ketakutan.

"Bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan menggangguku?! Dan kenapa kau malah membawa teman-temanmu, hah?!" Member yang lain mulai mendekat karna hawa dingin mulai menyapa tubuh mereka –juga jangan lupakan V yang masih berbicara sendiri. Karna mereka tidak tahu kalau V sedang berusaha untuk mengusir hantu-hantu yang ada disekitar mereka.

"_Kembalikann~"_

Semua member mendengar suara itu lagi, yah hanya suara saja. Itupun samar-samar, terkecuali V yang memang bisa melihat'nya'.

"Se-sebenarnya si-siapa yang berbicara?" J-Hope bertanya-tanya dengan sedikit gugup –atau mungkin ia memang sudah ketakutan. Coba bayangkan oleh kalian kalau di dalam kamar hanya ada sebuah lilin kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, lalu jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka –menyebabkan angin dingin terus menyapa kulit mereka. Ini sangat… bisa dibilang keadaan yang 'menegangkan'.

"Apa masalahmu, hah?! Pergilah dari hidupku!" V kembali berteriak –kali ini terdengar nada membentak. Jung Kook terus memperhatikan Hyung-nya yang satu itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar bisa lebih jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh V. Ck, salahkan listrik yang padam.

"_Khikhikhikhi~"_

Semua member menegang –kecuali V yang masih berbicara 'sendiri'. Suara ini… suara yang familiar di telinga mereka. Suga meneguk ludahnya kasar lalu berkata pelan, "Ini… suara hantu yang ada di ru-rumah hantu, 'kan?"

**DEG DEG**

Rap Monster pun iku menimpali, "A-apa jangan-jangan… ha-hantu yang ada disana me-mengikuti kita?"

**DEG DEG**

"Pergi! Pergi! Jin Hyung! Tolong aku!" Dengan cepat, semua member menoleh ke arah V yang kini menjauh dari sang cahaya –lilin. Mendengar teriakan V, Jin yang duduk di sebelah Jimin kini berpindah ke sebelah V. Ia bisa melihat V yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat, apa ia habis lari –cukup! Ia selalu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"_Temani kami bermain~" _

Member yang tersisa di area lilin kembali menegang. Suara ini… benar-benar suara yang mereka dengar di rumah hantu tadi. Dan mereka pun mulai menyetujui ucapan ketua mereka –Para hantu disana mengikuti kita.

Jimin yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati, memeluk tangan seseorang disebelahnya -itu tangan Suga. "Hei! Apa-apaan kau peluk-peluk begini!? Lepaskan!"

Jimin yang mendengar penolakan Suga malah makin memperat pelukannya –sampai ke seluruh tubuh Suga yang mungil itu terperangkap. "D-diamlah Yoongi Hyung, a-aku ketakutan…"

Melihat aksi Jimin, Jung Kook juga tak kalah ekstrim. Ia sedang duduk di pangkuan J-Hope lalu memeluknya erat. J-Hope sih terima-terima saja-modus-. Tubuh Jung Kook menggigil –entah karena kedinginan atau memang ia juga ketakutan.

**WHUSSHH**

Seketika sang cahaya –yaitu lilin yang satu-satunya menerangi malam mereka telah lenyap. Ditiup angin malam. Dan keadaan pun lebih mencekam –juga jangan lupakan 'suara-suara' yang masih berkeliaran di indra pendengaran mereka. Rap Monster yang melihat semua membernya ketakutan –termasuk dirinya, segera berinisiatif untuk menghubungi manajer mereka. Setelah membuka ponselnya dan –Aish! Kenapa tidak ada sinyal?!

Rap Monster mengutuk tukang listrik sekaligus tukang sinyal juga. Tapi tidak untuk tukang Handphone/?

Kita kembali pada Jin dan V. Terlihat Jin yang masih memeluk V –mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Namun yang ada V malah terlihat lebih frustasi –dan jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang masih maenutup telinganya. 'Suara-suara' itu terus melintas masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, hanya V-lah yang bisa semua 'makhluk-makhluk' itu.

"Aish! Seok Jin Hyung! Bagaimana caranya supaya'mereka' semua pergi?!" Jin yang mendengar perkataan V mulai bingung. Tentu saja, –karena ia tidak tahu kata 'mereka' yang dimaksud V itu siapa. "Maksudmu semua yang ada disini?"

Mendengar jawaban Jin, V menghela nafas lelah. "Bukan mereka Hyung, tapi para hantu itu!" Oke, kali ini Jin semakin bingung. Apa katanya tadi? Hantu? Dimana?

V melihat Jin yang mengerutkan dahinya –bingung. Hahh… haruskah ia menceritakan'nya' sekarang? Disaat seperti ini? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah lelah dengan 'penglihatannya' yang sebenarnya ia 'tidak inginkan'. Juga memendam 'satu hal' yang tak kunjung ia temui solusinya. Ia butuh bantuan. Ya, bantuan agar ia bisa terhindar dari 'hal-hal' yang seperti ini.

**BRAK!** Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka –yang awalnya tertutup kini terbuka lebar. Hordeng yang ada di jendela pun kini melayang-layang karena ditiup angin yang semakin kencang.

"Y-ya! Si-siapa saja tutup jendelanya!" Panik J-Hope. Rap Monster yang sedari tadi memikirkan sesuatu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. Setelah sampai, ia terpaku sejenak lalu berucap, "Te-teman-teman…"

"A-apa Hyung? Apa yang t-terjadi?" Balas Jung Kook yang masih dipangkuan J-Hope.

Jung Kook yang penasaran bangkit dari pangkuan J-Hope lalu menyusul Rap Monster yang ada di depan jendela –dengan angin yang kencang menyapa mereka. Mereka berdua terpaku kemudian berpandangan satu sama lain, dan tiba-tiba "HUWWAAAAA!"

J-Hope kaget mendengar mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan begitu langsung melesat ke arah mereka. Lalu ia melihat pemandangan di depannya –gelap. Namanya juga sedang mati listrik. Suga pun ikut penasaran ingin berlari kesana –tapi salahkan seorang Park Jimin yang masih memeluknya. J-Hope menengok ke kanan dan kiri –tapi ia tidak melihat apapun selain malam yang gelap.

"Yahh! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian berdua lihat?" J-Hope berteriak kesal –karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, dan juga penasaran –karena Rap Monster juga Jung Kook yang seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan kemudian berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak melihatnya Hoseok Hyung?" J-Hope menggeleng dengan cepat. Rap Monster kemudian menjawab, "Coba lihat baik-baik! Di depan halaman kita! –". J-Hope masih meenunggu kalimat yang akan di keluarkan oleh ketua-nya itu. "- JEMURAN PARA TETANGGA BERSERAKAN!"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

15 detik. J-Hope mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ku kira ada sesuatu yang mengerikan, tapi ternyata? Hanya JEMURAN? PAKAIAN SAJA BEGITU?! Pikirnya.

"Ish! Ku kira ada apa! Ternyata hanya pakaian tetangga!?"

"Teman-teman!" Mereka bertiga pun menoleh pada Jin yang berteriak pada mereka –lalu mengisyaratkan agar kembali duduk di dekat sang cahaya –karna telah dihidupkan kembali. Akhirnya mereka pun kembali berkumpul –termasuk V yang sekarang sudah terlihat tenang. Apa yang tadi dilakukan Jin sampai V sudah tidak berteriak seperti orang gila seperti tadi? Batin member yang lain. Itu hanya Jin, V, juga Tuhan yang tahu/? (saya juga tidak tahu-menahu).

"Taehyung ingin berbicara sesuatu. Ayo, Taehyung-ah.. ceritakanlah pada kami." Taehyung menatap semua member terlebih dahulu –lalu ia mengambil nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Jadi… s-selama ini, aku bisa melihat 'Jin'." Semua member mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Melihat Jin? Maksudnya Seok Jin? (hadeuh -_-)

"Bu-bukan Jin Hyung yang kumaksud tapi –" Member yang lain mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menunggu V bercerita.

"A-aku bisa melihat h-hantu."

1 detik. Masih tidak ada repon.

10 detik. Semuanya sedang berpikir keras.

1- "MWOOO?!" menit kemudian.

"Se-sejak kapan, Ta-taehyung-ah?" V melihat ke arah Rap Monster lalu menjawab, "Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku dan Jin Hyung berada di dapur. Aku melihat siluet seseoarang lewat di belakan Jin Hyung yang pada saat itu sedang membuatkanku susu." Taehyung mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu lalu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Aku kira itu hanya bayangan saja, tapi setelah ku lihat dengan teliti ternyata itu adalah seorang –lebih tepatnya wanita bergaun putih dan berambut panjang –"

Member yang lain meneguk ludahnya cepat, tapi tetap mendegarkan cerita V yang menyeramkan. " –lalu melayang."

**DEG DEG**

"Dan yang membuatku terkaget adalah saat wanita itu memanggil namaku dan bisa memutarkan kepalanya 180 derajat penuh."

**DEG DEG**

"Hari berikutnya, aku melihatnya lagi. Wanita itu berada di belakang –tepat di tengah-tengah Jimin juga Hoseok Hyung yang saat itu sedang duduk melingkar –bersamaku."

**DEG DEG**

"Aku juga mengira bahwa wanita itu adalah 'penunggu dorm' ini. Tapi, saat kita jalan-jalan tadi, ternyata ia mengikuti kita sampai sana –lalu membawa 'kawan-kawannya' yang berasal dari rumah hantu yang kita kunjungi juga –entah dari mana lagi ia membawa mereka."

**DEG DEG**

"Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya bukan, kenapa aku berteriak sendiri seperti orang gila? Padahal, aku sedang mencoba mengusir hantu itu yang sampai sekarang masih ada di sekitar dorm ini."

**DEG DEG**

"Nah, itulah ceritaku. Mana ceritamu?" Ehm. Maaf dialog ini di naskah yang lain. Tolong abaikan saja.

Hening.

1 menit berlalu mereka masih belum ada yang membuka suara.

Keadaan disini sudah tidak terlalu mencekam. Angin kencang pun sudah berhenti. Tapi listrik belum juga menyala. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keheninga mereka.

"_Taehyung~ Kenapa kau memberitahukannya pada mereka~"_

**.**

**/**

**.**

**-000-**

**To Be Continued**

**Haii~ Saya kembali. Ini sebenernya udah jadi beberapa hari yan lalu, tapi baru sekarang ada waktu untuk publish (padahal sekarang saya lagi UN -_-")**

**Semoga kalian tetep suka juga memberi review :)**

**BIG THANS TO :**

**Jisaid; 48; RapByun; suyanq; KimmyDJHS; SweetyYeollie; thisismyself1999; Guest; qyraaa; Jung Sara and All Reader yg udah membaca!  
**

**maaf tidak bisa membalas Review kalian saat ini, karena saya sedang UN. Jeongmal Mianhamnida~**

**Doakan semoga saya LULUSyak! ^_^**

**Makasih banyak dan sampai ketemu di Chapter depan :)**

**-Kay-**


End file.
